


Love In An Elevator

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [99]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's never been good with small spaces and her good friend Klaus is nice enough to take the stairs with her. When Caroline decides it's time to face her fears she trusts him enough to help her. Klaus' means of distraction are a little bit unorthodox but Caroline's non complaining.





	

**Love In An Elevator**

**(Prompt:** **KC + "your doctor made you take the elevator because you needed to learn how to deal with small spaces and now it's stuck. please don't die on me." Au. Title from the Aerosmith song of the same name. Rated T.)**

"Best movie ever!" Caroline sang, swinging her arms as she dodged puddles on the sidewalk.

Klaus, just behind her, agreed though he was less enthusiastic. "It was excellent. Far better than I expected."

She shot a playful glare over her shoulder, "It's just me, Klaus. No need to pretend that you're too cool for Harry Potter."

Klaus laughed as he held the door to his building open for her then set his hand on her lower back. He used gentle pressure to guide her to the left, in the direction of the stairs, but Caroline dug her heels in, forcing them to pause. She'd kinda been dreading this part.

Klaus shot her a curious look, "Problem? Did you forget something in the car?"

Caroline shook her head and avoided his eyes, "No. I want to take the elevator."

Klaus' immediate reply was an incredulous laugh and an attempt to keep moving in the direction of the stairwell. "Funny, sweetheart."

"Klaus," Caroline complained, grabbing his arm and tugging him to face her. "I'm serious."

He studied her, head tipped to the side. "I've known you for years, Caroline. You've never _wanted_ to take the elevator. You _hate_ elevators."

True, though it wasn't just elevators. It was all small spaces. She'd even had issues with her cramped college dorm room, had kept the window thrown wide open and the door propped open whenever her roommate wasn't around in order to deal with the suffocating, walls closing in, feeling that often crept up on her.

It dated back to her childhood, a game of hide and seek gone horribly awry. Elena had forgotten she was supposed to be _finding_ Caroline, had wandered off to play with one of the Salvatores. Typical of her, a habit that had only gotten worse when they'd all been in their teens and Elena had insisted she was in love with both of them.

That day Caroline had eventually gotten bored in the dusty crawl space in The Gilbert's basement that she'd chosen to hide in. But, when she'd tried to get out, she hadn't been able to lift the door. She'd freaked out, pounded on the door until her hands ached but it had been an agonizingly long wait until she'd been released. Jeremy had lifted the door, looking bewildered by Caroline's teary face. He had apparently been rummaging through the boxes of old toys in the basement looking for something and, not knowing Caroline had been there, had left them scattered around the basement, blocked the door with one, and gone to get a snack. He'd apologized but Caroline hadn't been in any frame of mind to hear it, had slapped his half eaten sandwich from his hand and had stormed home.

Being enclosed had been a no go since then.

She lifted her chin and met Klaus' gaze stubbornly so he'd know she was committed to this, "I've decided that it's time to get over it. I've been pricing out plane tickets. I want to _finally_ go to Europe this summer."

He still looked skeptical, "Are you certain, sweetheart? Do you remember what happened the last time we were in an elevator together?"

Caroline winced, because it hadn't been her best moment. She'd barely known Klaus then. They'd been partnered for a project and Caroline had been thrilled that he was actually a) smart and b) willing to do his fair share of work. They'd started to get closer after she'd met up with him one evening to get some work done while seething about a stupid fight she'd had with her then boyfriend.

Klaus, up until that point, hadn't been especially open but he _was_ perceptive. He'd prodded at her, subtle inquiries dressed up as taunts, until she's exploded and word vomited her relationship woes all over him.

He'd listened patiently, agreed that yes, it wasn't completely unreasonable to expect her boyfriend to express an interest in her life, and not just getting her clothes off. Then he'd suggested they get drunk.

It had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship that had gone strong for six years now.

Mostly.

They'd crossed the line into more than friends territory exactly twice. But they didn't really talk about those _incidents_.

At the very beginning of their friendship, when they'd just been getting to know one another, they'd ended up at a pub just off campus sharing a table in the corner. That first night Klaus had nursed a beer while Caroline had downed a number of shots of tequila and a couple of fruity concoctions that tasted delicious and packed a punch. He'd managed to make her forget her boyfriend woes pretty quickly. By the time they'd left the bar she'd been slurring and stuttering and Klaus hadn't been entirely sure about which dorm building she'd called home. He'd half carried her back to his apartment (and had later mocked her about how she'd apparently rhapsodized about how delicious he'd smelled. Caroline maintained that since she didn't _remember_ it hadn't happened) planning on letting her sleep off the liquor.

Unfortunately, he hadn't known about her phobia. It wasn't really the kind of thing she led with, hating how she just couldn't seem to get over it.

Caroline had been too out of it to register that they were walking into an elevator, had only realized it when she felt that swooping feeling in her already queasy stomach as the car began to ascend. She'd frozen and backed into a wall, groping desperately for the railing because her legs had felt like jelly. She'd sucked in a deep breath that she'd been unable to expel through a throat that felt like it was closing in. Klaus had asked her what was wrong, growing alarmed when she'd been unresponsive. She'd managed to slap her palm against the elevator wall and, thankfully, he'd gotten the hint hit the button for the next floor before jabbing the door open button frantically. Caroline had lunged for the door as soon as it had opened the tiniest amount, her drunkenness and her panic conspiring to make her extra clumsy. She'd stumbled, ended up sprawled on the scratchy carpet in the hallway. She hadn't even cared though, had closed her eyes and breathed deeply now that she finally felt like she _could_.

Klaus hadn't rushed her, had sat down next to her and rubbed her arm. She'd been mortified once she'd become more aware of her surroundings. And her audience. She'd pushed herself up, offered him a shaky smile. She'd been about to attempt a joke but Klaus had spoken, "Not a fan of elevators, I'm guessing?" He'd been completely casual about it, hadn't looked at her like she was crazy or weak.

"Among other things," Caroline had admitted. "It's stupid, but…"

He'd cut her off, "Nonsense. There are far odder phobias, I'm sure. It's nothing to be ashamed of and I'll never subject you to one again, love. I promise."

He'd kept his word in the years since, had never complained no matter how many flights of stairs she'd made him climb. They'd taken road trips together, necessitated by Caroline's inability to fly and Caroline had always apologized for the inconvenience, offered to just drive herself, but Klaus had never allowed that. Claimed he'd enjoy hours and hours in a car with her far more than he'd enjoy being crammed into a plane next to a stranger. He'd spent some time travelling before college, had jetted off for a couple weeks a few times since. He spoke of the experiences with great fondness and Caroline had always pumped him for more details, poured over his sketches and pictures with hungry eyes, a tiny spark of something like envy sitting heavy in her chest.

She'd decided that it was time to stop wishing she could do something and actually _do_ it. A ton of research had led her to a therapist that specialized in claustrophobia. After a few sessions she had a list of things to try and this was one of them. Her therapist had cautioned her about doing it alone, said she should have someone she trusted with her in case she got overwhelmed. Klaus was her person. "I _do_ remember what happened the last time we were in an elevator together. Which is why I'm asking you to do this with me now. You've already seen me freak out and you still wanted to be my friend, so…"

Klaus relented, "If you're certain. Do you want to take this slow? Maybe just do the one level?"

That probably would have been the smart play but Caroline had always been an overachiever. She shakes her head. "Nope. We're gonna do the six up to your place. I'm probably going to pass out on your couch afterwards but you already promised to cook me dinner and you always nag me about how I chop anyway so I won't feel bad about not helping."

He sighed, his trepidation clear, and turned them around. "I'm tempted to argue but you're annoyingly stubborn."

Caroline elbowed him, "Pot meet kettle."

She was trying to exude confidence but as they drew closer to the metal doors at the other end of the hallway Caroline's heart rate began to pick up. She took a long breath in through her nose, counted to three as she held in, then slowly exhaled through her mouth. Klaus eyed her with concern. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I can do this."

Still, she groped for his hand, threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. Klaus didn't protest, returned the gentle pressure she'd exerted. She reached out with a shaky hand to press the button, shifted restlessly as they waited for the doors to open. She crossed the fingers one her free hand and hoped that no one would be on it when it came.

It was one thing for Klaus to see her like this, he'd seen her in all sorts of less than calm cool and collected states throughout the years. A stranger was a different story. "Distract me," Caroline murmured, eyes glued to the lit up strip of floor numbers above the elevator. "Please."

He hummed contemplatively, "Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

Caroline was momentarily confused, "Huh?"

"The plane tickets you've been researching."

"Oh! I honestly can't decide. The pro con lists are getting a little out of control. I was going to pick your brain tonight."

"Feel free. When were you planning on going?"

"July. Just after your birthday. I was even thinking that you might like to come? If you can finagle the time off work. I was going to make your plane ticket your present since you're freaking impossible to shop for."

At that Klaus turned towards her, brows high. "I'm sure I can manage it. And I would love to, Caroline."

Caroline grinned, and bounced on her toes, excitement growing. "Awesome. I'm going to drive you nuts with itineraries now. Be prepared."

"I look forward to it. I…"

Klaus's next statement was cut off by a ding, the doors sliding open immediately after. Caroline stiffened, her hand tightening around Klaus'. He remained silent, waiting for her to make the next move. She did another round or the breathing exercises her therapist had recommended before taking a tentative step inside the car. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt Klaus step in beside her. She heard him hit the buttons, the quiet whoosh that signaled the doors closing. "Are you alright," he asked softly. "I couldn't live with myself if you died in my elevator, you know."

She managed a weak laugh, "Please. You couldn't live without me, period."

The elevator lurched and Caroline jumped, pressing herself closer to Klaus' side. "Very true," he agreed. "Shall I continue trying to be distracting?"

She nodded a touch frantically and Klaus made a noise low in his throat. "Promise you won't kill me later?" he asked, sounding resigned.

Caroline had no idea what he was talking about and she turned to ask him to clarify. The words die in her throat when Klaus reached for her and slid a hand underneath her hair. He crowded her into the wall, his body firm along the length of hers and pressed their foreheads together. "Okay?" he asked.

Caroline nodded immediately, tilted her head and brushed her lips against his. Klaus, she knew, was an excellent kisser.

The first time they'd slept together they'd been a year out of college. Caroline had been freshly dumped, frustrated with her crappy entry level position, and in need of a release. She'd blurted out a less than graceful proposition and Klaus had only taken a moment to blink in shock before he'd been on her. They'd promised, as their clothes had hurriedly fallen and their hands had eagerly roamed, that it was a one-time thing, a little stress relief between friends that didn't mean anything, and that it wouldn't make things awkward between them.

He'd casually joked that they should make it a regular thing over pancakes the next morning but Caroline had laughed the suggestion off, certain he'd been messing with her.

She thought about it afterwards. More often than Caroline would ever admit. Memories of his hands or the way he'd tasted. The sound of her name pushed out from between Klaus' clenched teeth when she'd rocked above him. Whether it was by her own hand or someone else's those were the images she reached for when she was just on the edge of climax and needed a final push.

The second time had been nearly two years ago after Klaus had returned from his eldest brother's wedding. Caroline knew he was estranged from his parents, had gradually learned the details as Klaus had come to trust her. He'd been dreading the trip and the obligatory family gatherings for weeks and Caroline had cursed her inability to accompany him. She'd trekked over to his apartment as soon as she'd gotten off work, a bottle of Klaus' favorite bourbon and takeout in tow. He'd been happy to see her, had opened the door mussed from a post flight nap, and welcomed her into his place.

She'd pressed for details about the wedding but he'd been subdued, a little morose and her concern had grown as he'd picked at her food. Finally she hadn't been able to take any more, had grabbed his arm and urged him to talk to her. Klaus had shaken his head, muttered that he didn't want to talk, and pulled her into his lap before she could say anything else. He'd kissed her tentatively, his uncertainty that she would accept him obvious in the way he'd kept his hands still and soft on her waist. Caroline had been confused but had allowed the kiss, sensing that he needed it from her. He'd moaned when she'd deepened it, finally slipping his hands under her shirt.

They'd taken their time that night, shed their clothes slowly as they stumbled to his bed, their touches searching and reverent. He'd watched her carefully as he'd built her up with his fingers, later pinned her hands with his when he'd slid inside of her. He'd urged her to look at him constantly, his eyes a confusing mix of emotions, awe and determination and fleeting glimpses of warmer, _deeper_ , feelings Caroline was certain she was imagining.

Afterwards, sweaty and spent, she'd draped herself across his chest and asked him if he felt better. His laugh had rumbled through where they'd been pressed together and then Klaus had begun to talk, confessed that his mother had told him that his biological father had contacted her, that he was interested in getting to know Klaus now that he was an adult.

They'd discussed it in quiet tones, the dark making the words easier for him. She'd fallen asleep listening to his voice, his hands in her hair, cozy and content.

The next morning he'd made her breakfast, hadn't mentioned what had transpired between them. Caroline had followed his lead, pushed down the questions she had about the things he'd made her feel. Neither had broached the subject afterwards, shifting back into their normal routines, something Caroline privately lamented.

Caroline forgot _where_ she was as Klaus took her invitation with alacrity and returned her tentative brush with a surer one of his own. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open as his free arm banded around her waist. Caroline sighed and clutched at his shoulders, urging him harder against her. The kiss heated, grew rough when Caroline rolled her hips against his. He tugged on her hair, pulling his lips from hers as he dove lower, his stubble scraping against the sensitive skin of her throat as he sought out spots that made her moan. She lost track of time and the fact that she was trapped in a tiny metal box o' death, too focused on the sensations Klaus was supplying her with.

She was a moron for waiting years to do this.

She didn't hear the doors open but Klaus did. He tore himself away from her with a pained noise. He reached out to prevent the doors from closing on them, his eyes steady on her face. His voice was gravelly when he spoke, "Congratulations. You rode an elevator without having a panic attack."

Caroline licked her lips, watched with interest as Klaus' eyes dropped to follow the motion. She could see his hand twitch, like he was fighting to keep from reaching for her. "What was that?" she asked.

To his credit, Klaus didn't try to play dumb. "That was me distracting you."

"By kissing me?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Klaus answered. "Do you disagree?"

Caroline did not. At all. But she wasn't willing for this to be like the last time, something they brushed under the rug and ignored. "Was it only a distraction?" she pressed. "Or was it something you wanted?"

Klaus swallowed hard and Caroline clenched her fists tight to stop herself from reaching out to follow the motion with her fingertips. "Something I wanted," he confessed. "Something I've _always_ wanted."

Caroline wanted to grin, was tempted to yank him back into her and kiss him again. However, they were still in the elevator and the things she had in mind, after the kissing, did not require an audience. Would be easier on a horizontal surface. She took his hand again and walked in the direction of Klaus' place. He followed, snuck glances at her as they made their way silently down the hall. She stopped at his door, tilted her head to indicate he should open it. As he fumbled with his lock she propped her shoulder on the wall next to him, adopted a casual tone. "That elevator trip went well, but I'm totally going to need more practice. Pretty sure if we tried to do _that_ on a plane trip across the Atlantic our fellow passengers would not be cool with it."

A smirk curled Klaus' lips though he kept his attention on his keys, "Practice, hmm? I suppose I could be persuaded."

He got the door open, gestured for her to go first. Caroline spun, held his gaze as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket. "Luckily, I can be _very_ persuasive."

Klaus' response, probably something infuriatingly smart ass-y, never made it out of his mouth because Caroline didn't stop at her outerwear. Her jacket hit the floor, followed by her sweater. Klaus' eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he shoved his door closed. She was just going for the button on her jeans when Klaus moved, laying his hands on her shoulders and sweeping her bra straps aside.

He spun her around and Caroline leaned back into him, moaning when his hands delved into the cup of her bra and his teeth dragged down her neck. "Take your shirt off," she demanded, and Klaus hurriedly complied.

Caroline quickly forgot just who was supposed to be persuading who. She forgot about her fears, the fact that small spaces and elevators were even a thing no longer important. Her senses were filled with Klaus and little else mattered.

Later, over a hastily composed dinner, one they only bothered with out of necessity (passing out was not an option – not when they couldn't keep their hands to themselves) Klaus suggested they start with Paris.


End file.
